Get His Glasses!
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Semuanya penasaran akan misteri dibalik kacamata hitam milik Shino. Bagaimana cara mereka merebut kacamata itu?/ShinoHina/crack pair/RnR?/DLDR!


**Get His Glasses!**

**Chara : Aburame Shino x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**:chacha:**

.

.

.

"Eh minna, sepertinya aku penasaran akan sesuatu deh." terdengar suara nyaring yang memecah keheningan kelas 3-B. Suara Haruno Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang kau penasarankan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pun mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa bingung dengan perkataan Sakura yang terkesan samar-samar.

"Itu...memangnya kalian nggak penasaran bagaimana wajah asli Shino?" tanya Sakura menatap satu per satu wajah teman sekelasnya yang mulai memasang wajah penasaran.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Sasuke pun membangkitkan diri karena merasa tertarik dengan topik pembahasan yang dibahas oleh Sakura barusan, "Memangnya mengapa kamu mau tahu wajah si Shino?" tanyanya.

"SASUKE-TEME CEMBURU NIH~" sorak sorai yang berasal dari mulut ember Naruto yang menggoda si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ja-jangan begitu ah." sedangkan si helai merai muda pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku penasaran saja. Kita sudah bertahun-tahun satu sekolah dengan Shino tapi matanya selalu pakai kacamata hitam dan memakai hoodie hijau. Sekalinya lepas hoodie pas olahraga saja. Iya kan?!" Sakura pun ikutan berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Takut gebetannya cemburu.

"Ne~ kalau Shino-kun lebih ganteng dari Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" Ino menggoda memasang seringaian licik.

"Itu sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya!" tegas Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Ia begitu malu jika dibahas soal Sasuke di depan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu." pemuda berambut hitam itu pun melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Heh! Aku ikutan dong teme!" teriak Naruto mau ikutan pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Sasuke.

"Selalu begitu." Ino mendengus kesal melihat sikap Sasuke yang acuh tak acuh kepada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata kemana ya?" tanya Kiba yang mulai sadar karena dari 20 anak yang berada di kelas cuma Shino dan Hinata yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Shino yang tadi pergi mengambil buku yang sudah diperiksa guru dan Hinata yang tidak tahu entah kemana.

"Eh iya. Aku baru sadar kalau Hinata tidak ada di sini. Mentang-mentang pelajaran kosong dia pergi seenaknya." ujar Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

**:chacha:**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tengah duduk di sekitar rerumputan sekolahan. Lebih tepatnya di lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Gadis Hyuuga itu tengah bermenung seraya menulis dan menyoret random kertas catatan kecilnya. Wajah Naruto versi chibi tergores di sana.

"Haah..." Hinata pun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di hamparan rerumputan. Kedua iris bulannya memandang birunya langit. Sebiru kedua mata pemuda Uzumaki, Naruto.

Wajah bulat Hinata kembali merona.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara berat menyapa namanya dari arah kanan.

Gadis indigo tersebut sontak bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia kaget akan suara yang memanggil namanya barusan. Hinata pun kemudian menolah-nolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Shino-kun..." gumam Hinata yang menghela napas lega setelah tahu akan suara siapa tadi.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian menempatkan posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ano...cuma duduk-duduk saja. Aku bosan berada di kelas. Duduk sambil terhembus angin ternyata senyaman ini." jawab Hinata tersenyum lebar. Kedua lavendernya memicing bahagia membuat bibir Shino melengkung tipis tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Ya. Suasana seperti ini membuat suasana hati jadi damai." ujar pemuda Aburame itu setuju akan perkataan dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shino-kun kenapa kemari?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran akan kedatangan Shino menghampirinya.

"-!" Shino kaget bukan main. Hinata menanyakan hal itu mendadak. Ia sendiri pun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ah...aku juga bosan duduk di kelas pas jam kosong. Mana tadi aku sempat dengar kalau Sakura dan lainnya membicarakan aku."

Gadia manis tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Membicarakan bagaimana?"

"Mereka terlalu penasaran akan mataku ini. Memang apa untungnya kalau mereka tahu?" ujar Shino yang mulai risih dengan tingkah laku teman sekelasnya.

"Um..."

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga penasaran akan misteri mata dibalik kacamata hitammu, hehehe..." ungkap Hinata yang juga sama penasarannya dengan lainnya

"Eh?"

"Shino-kun, tunjukkan saja wajah aslimu kepada teman-teman. Daripada nanti mereka tambah penasaran dan malah merebut paksa kacamatamu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang mulai memandang wajah Shino dengan intens.

Shino pun membuang muka, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"AH ITU MEREKA!" teriak suara serak dari Naruto yang memergoki keberadaan mereka.

"Oi Shino! Setelah habis mengambil buku enak-enak bermesraan dengan Hinata." teriak Kiba yang ikut-ikutan mengompori.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata yang malu karena Naruto teriak seolah-olah Hinata tengah berselingkuh.

"Minna! Sesuai rencana kita. Ayo kita rebut kacamata Shino! Shannaroo!" Sakura memberi aba-aba untuk menangkap Shino secara paksa.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten telah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu untuk menangkap Aburame Shino.

Shino pun menyadari akan apa yang dikhawatirkan Hinata benar-benar terjadi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang mulai gugup tidak karuan terutama ketika ada si bocah ramen. Tanpa meminta izin, ia pun menarik dan menggandeng si sulung Hyuuga untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Shino memegang tangan mulus Hinata.

"Eeehhhh!" sementara Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sikap Shino yang berubah drastis.

Kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung dramatis. Naruto dan kawan-kawan tidak lelah mengejar Shino dan Hinata yang terus kabur dari mereka. Begitu juga dengan Shino dan Hinata. Mereka pun belum lelah hingga pada akhirnya si gadis indigo menyarankan untuk menyerah saja.

"Shi-Shino-kun...sebaiknya kita menyerah saja." napas Hinata pun terengah-engah karena kelelahan dan napasnya tidak beraturan lagi.

Shino pun berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia menggendong paksa Hinata ala bridal style. Membawa Hinata untuk kabur bersamanya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu dan pegang aku erat-erat." Shino pun tetap mengajak Hinata untuk ikut.

"Ha-hai..." Hinata pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Shino.

Naruto dan lainnya melihat adegan tersebut menjadi cengo karena Shino seperti out of the box. Hal yang sangat langka yang ada pada diri Shino.

"Shino begitu gentle-ttebayou!" gumam si jabrik kuning komat-kamit dan berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh! Kita kehilangan jejak nih!" teriak Sakura menjitak kepala kuning milik Naruto.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" teriak lainnya tidak percaya akan kejadian sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi Shino dan Hinata menghilang seperti angin.

Sepertinya Sang Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepada mereka.

**:chacha:**

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Shino dan Hinata pun berhasil kabur di aula basket. Mereka bersanda di dinding dan duduk untuk mengatur napas mereka kembali.

"Ma-maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu, Shino-kun..." ujar Hinata malu dan merasa pasti dirinya berat waktu digendong tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." balas Shino yang menyeka keringatnya. Ia pun melepaskan hoodie hijaunya karena merasa kepanasan.

Hinata pun terperangah begitu Shino menampakkan wajahnya yang jarang dilihat. Hanya saja gadis itu masih penasaran dengan mata yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda Aburame tersebut.

"Itu...Shino-kun. Sebenarnya kenapa kamu sampai-sampai begini untuk kabur dari mereka?" tanya Hinata bingung atas kelakuan Shino seperti tadi.

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pun menoleh ke arah Hinata berada. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memanggil, "Kemarilah."

Hinata hanya menurut. Gadis Hyuuga itu mendekat ke tempat Shino berada.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan hanya asal ajak." ujar Shino bertele-tele.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menunjukkan kepadamu akan mata dibalik kacamata ini," ujar Shino tersenyum.

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu, Hinata." Shino pun perlahan-lahan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang selama ini menutupi kedua matanya. Hinata menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat dan tidak ingin melewatkannya barang sedetikpun.

Hinata berdecak kagum melihat iris hitam yang selama ini dilindungi oleh Shino. Kedua matanya memang tidak seindah milik Naruto maupun setajam milik Sasuke. Namun kedua mata itu memberikan pesona sendiri bagi Hinata. Gadis itu terpukau oleh tatapan mata dari Shino.

Shino tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana? Masih penasaran?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tapi aku bingung. Kenapa kamu sampai repot-repot begini untukku, Shino-kun?" tanya Hinata. Manik lembayung Hinata menatap lembut ke manik hitam milik Shino.

Pemuda itu terpaku sebentar. Ia tengah memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk Hinata. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia pun menarik lembut kepala indigo tersebut dan mencium wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja karena aku suka padamu, Hinata."

**FINN**

**A/N : **Gyaaaa ini crack pair pertama yang aku buat. Semoga minna suka. Dan maaf kalau Shino dan Hinata nya OOC banget DX

_Review, please?_

_See you!_

**Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
